Users on phone calls, such as conference calls, often have communication issues. The idea that a user is attempting to express is not always understood as intended once the user starts trying to communicate the idea. This type of misunderstanding may lead to unintended consequences or results. Clear communication is a crucial success factor for people involved in day-to-day conferencing and collaboration. While talking to listeners live, it is often easier for a speaker to see and correct misunderstandings. Unfortunately in remote sessions, a speaker is relatively isolated and may “miss the audience” or fail to get a point across. Solutions aimed at solving this issue, such as tracking peers emotions using face recognition (i.e., using video capture), suffer from low accuracy, privacy issues, and processing delays. Similarly, other solutions, such as relying on listeners to interrupt the speaker to tell the speaker that the speech is unclear, have low accuracy and are limited to a listener's ability to notify the speaker that there has been a misunderstanding.